MiningBoomBoy
MiningBoomBoy was a Citizen rank player who plays on Emerald Haze. He was banned during the New Year Flush because he broke the rule 'No Advertising' when he advertised the server of a banned member and claimed to be one of the admins for it. However, he HAD since been unbanned and was active. MiningBoomBoy was believed to be banned on the 3rd January 2020, however at this point in time, players do not know the Status. MiningBoomBoy was nominated for two EH Awards (Not including his NEMA clan). Activities on the Server When MiningBoomBoy first joined Emerald Haze, he was using his old account, cayth11. He built 2 bases during that time period, "cobble monster" and "tower of god", both of which were raided by g3tth3m0n3y. His former teammate, nadocam1, was in g3tth3m0n3y's clan. Following this he lived at Wintrax's/Elexeons ocean base then took a 3 week break. During that break, the base got raided by g3tth3m0n3y and MiningBoomBoy had to find a new home. He soon befriended joshuacarbonell and built a mansion for him that served to try and trick Lilitu into giving her base away. Josh gave boom a base and later boom teamed with Sharpaxe to build a base together. MiningBoomBoy later befriended Sixelwarriors and built a massive base with him, spanning multiple biomes. During this time MiningBoomBoy befriended players such as Forgotten_Blixer, Joshuacarbonell, Sharpaxe, Azifrog, Wintrax, and practically every other player on the server. This was a era of peace mainly caused by MiningBoomBoy basically allying everyone together. During the peacetime, Azifrog gifted a base to him and Joshuacarbonell (as well as a few other players) though the base was later destroyed by MiningBoomBoy and Joshuacarbonell. During the absence of the Castle Lads, MiningBoomBoy became more toxic, presumably to fill the role as the previous toxic players were gone. This led to Azifrog and Lilitu raiding a pyramid base and city of his that he worked on with Joshuacarbonell. G3tth3m0n3y teamed with MiningBoomBoy after this event to form Rome. MiningBoomBoy declared himself the Emperor of Rome mostly as a joke, however some took this seriously. Boom built by far the most in Rome, followed by g3tth3m0n3y and Ourthrower. His builds in Rome were the gold farm, the senate, a palace, MiningBoomBoy's palace, MiningBoomBoy's mansion, BoomTower, an auto sugarcane farm and the road to Oriondecow's base. However when Rome broke apart, Boom formed NEMA, a clan which he grew incredibly fast by recruiting players from Rome and turning neutral players to his cause. However, on the day of Revelation of Rome, MiningBoomBoy along with Castle Lads destroyed all NEMA bases. MiningBoomBoy is now a part of Castle Lads and Buildders Clan. Traits MiningBoomBoy was a relatively friendly player. He can be a extremely foul mouthed at times and take jokes too far, saying some provocative and controversial things in chat, often of lewd nature. He has made fun of xkookies and Lilitu. He enjoys building gold farms and seems to hoard as much gold as he can. He is known for being a good pvper, being able to hold up against g3tth3mon3y and joshuacarbonell. He is also known for being one of the fastest builders on the server, building things such as huge pyramids 107x107 blocks in size in under a day, and the NEMA tower that reached world height in just 2 hours (with the help of 2 others, Sharpaxe and Crysophylax) He also has a massive amount of fully enchanted armour and swords and has given tons of it away, though the exact amount is unknown.Category:Players Category:Standard Ranks